A Man Who Has Fallen Head Over Heels, For a Green Eyed Angel
by Little0Tsundere
Summary: He was the most beautiful creature, and I continue to love him every time I see him. Even as he sleeps through the pain that man had afflicted upon him he continues to look peaceful. Now that he's awake I will show my angel how a true lover should act. That is, if he can accept me... (rating changed due to possibility of adult content in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

_I wish to keep you to myself. You are the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, the moment I caught sight of you I knew that I was in love. Your delicate and normally pale skin had been gently sun kissed in the summer heat. Your wide, grassy green eyes resembling that of a terrified deer once caught in the headlights of a car. I wanted you all to myself, however there was someone in my way. This man held you in his lap and continuously molested you, it made me sick. That a beautiful angel like yourself had his wings clipped by someone like that. You looked like you would cry at any moment however with a fake smile you powered through it. From time to time you would stretch causing your stomach and back to show a small amount. I know this sounds creepy for me to pay so much attention, however I could not help but notice... the scars...the bruises...and the welts marring the skin of an angel (is it alright if I call you angel?) Your hotel room was actually next to mine, and... I'm sorry if this upsets you but I am the one who called the police. I could hear you shrieking, begging that man to let you go and stop. You were screaming, the sounds actually caused tears to come to my eyes. The angel I had fallen in love with was, and had been harmed and without thinking about it I dialed the police. About 20 minutes later I saw you being carried away on a stretcher, you were bleeding horribly, I heard them say something about that man stabbing you._

_You were in a coma for a long time after that, even though I didn't even know your name they allowed me to visit you. Saying that I was the only one who came by, made me even sadder. What happened to your family Angel? If you don't have any would you allow me to become yours? (That's probably too much to ask though...) The last day I came to visit you in the hospital was about a week ago, however they told me that you had woken up and didn't want anyone to see you. I guess finding out that you had been in a coma for two months would be upsetting. I gave you a week before deciding to visit again, however I guess that was to long of a wait. You had been released, however they gave me this address. So along with this short letter, telling you of my feelings I am sending you a box of chocolates and a vase of flowers as get well gifts. I you're able too I would also like to meet you again. If you would like to meet me, than please call me, we can arrange a place to meet._

_With Love,_

_A man who has fallen head over heels for a green eyed angel._

Misaki finished reading the letter and blushed deeply, there was a man that had taken so much time out of his life just for him, and he didn't even know his name. He leaned back into the cheap recliner, which he had dug out of the trash and cleaned soon after he was released from the hospital. The nurses had told him about a man who never spoke coming to visit him every day. The reason he had declined visitors when he first woke up was because he thought that his ex was going to finish him this time. He didn't want to take that risk. The brunette looked at his thin body, most of the bruises had healed by now. "Hmmm... I wonder if I should accept his invitation..." He looked over to the gifts that came with the letter and then his phone. "Well it would be rude to accept these with out thanking him at least." Misaki spoke to himself and gave a slight smile. The brunette slowly picked up the phone and began to dial the number written on the paper. It began to ring... once... twice... then someone picked up.

"Hello?"  
>"E...Excuse me. M-my name is Misaki Taka..." He coughed a bit in the middle of his sentence "Takahashi, I got a package from you and it has a letter saying that you would like to meet with me."<p>

"Oh Angel."  
>"It's Misaki sir."<br>"Oh yes I'm sorry... I'm just used to referring to you as Angel."

Misaki giggled at how shy he actually sounded.

"Well where would you like to meet me?"  
>"Well there's a cafe close to where I live, if you want I can pick you up."<p>

"When would you get here, and what would you be your transportation."  
>"Less than 10 minutes, and a red Ferrari."<p>

Misaki went silent for a minute, a Ferrari was probably one of the most expensive vehicles to ever exist. Why would such a wealthy man have any interest in him?

"Misaki? Are you okay?"

"Oh yes I'm fine! I'll be out waiting for you!"

He hung up the phone and took a deep breath, he needed to find some clothes.  
>_<p>

Misaki came outside wearing a hooded sweat shirt that was way too large for him, as well as a pair of black skinny jeans. He began to shake with anticipation. "Is he going to be nice? Is he really who he says he is? Maybe I should forget this and head back inside... What if mister is actually the leader of a sex ring and is wanting to kidnap me!?" A red Ferrari slowly came into view and Misaki stiffened slightly. It came to a gentle stop in front of him and the window rolled down.

The man inside was incredibly handsome, his hair was an ash blonde color, and his eyes were seemingly violet. "Hello Misaki." He gave Misaki a satisfied smile, as though he had practiced his greeting the entire time he drove there, and found that it had sounded perfect. He frowned at the sight of Misaki's wallet and sighed. "You don't have to bring that, I'm paying for everything." He opened up the glove compartment which was empty except for a few papers. "Put it in here."

The brunette slowly climbed into the car, trembling as the thoughts of what could possibly happen if he got in the car. The man noticed how scared Misaki seemed to be and sighed. "Misaki, do you want a drink?" He quickly shook his head and groaned, another thought came to mind. 'He's just trying to drug me, I should leave right now...' However the car was already moving towards an area Misaki had never been to before. His heart began to race, as well as the pace of his breath. This man was taking him to a place he had never been before. "LET ME OUT!" He shrieked at the top of his lungs and grabbed at the door handle. "Misaki calm down!" Akihiko made a turn and reached over for him.

"LET ME OUT!"

"Misaki, what's wrong?"

"YOU'RE KIDNAPPING ME!"

"Misaki I'm not kidnapping you, I'm taking you to-"

"HELP ME!"

"We're just going to a cafe!"

"HEL-"

Akihiko pulled over and pressed a hand against Misaki's mouth. "Misaki I am going to move my hand, if you scream I will keep covering it until you calm down. Now, when I move my hand, you are going to take a deep breath. As soon as you calm down I am taking you to the cafe." Misaki gave a slow nod, while a couple of tears flowed down his cheeks. He was so embarrassed that he had caused such a scene. Akihiko slowly removed his hand and frowned, there were red marks in the shape of fingers on the brunette's face.

Misaki looked at Akihiko with concern. "Are you alright Mister?"

"I...I've harmed you.."

Misaki looked in the rear view mirror and frowned, than looked at the ash blonde who appeared pale and terrified. "Umm... Mister, don't worry I can't even feel it." He shook his head and began to gently rock himself in the drivers seat. "Mister, you're over reacting." Another shake of his head came. "Misaki I hurt you, I stated in my letter how I hated to see you harmed and I hurt you... I hurt an angel..." The brunette gave a sigh and kissed the blonde on his cheek. "What's your name Mister?" The man gave him a blank stare for a moment. "Usami... Akihiko."

**I'm sorry that this is so short, but I wanted the idea out of my head. (This is going to be a 4 chapter story all about Misaki's transition from fearing for his life, to enjoying it) Also a note about Akihiko putting his hand over Misaki's mouth. If somebody was screaming at you and wouldn't shut up long enough to calm down what would you do? (and be honest)**


	2. Chapter 2

Misaki looked at the menu and sighed, he was never good at choosing things and it made him wonder if Akihiko was becoming annoyed with him. He looked over at Akihiko, who appeared to be drumming his fingers out of impatience. "Ummm... I'm sorry I just don't know what to order..." The blonde nodded and gave a smile. "That's alright Ange- I mean Misaki. Take as much time as you need to." He sipped at his coffee and gave a sigh. "Is everything alright, you seem... annoyed." Akihiko shook his head, and smiled. "It's not your fault, I'm just not allowed to smoke in here and the lack of nicotine is getting to me."

Misaki gave a sigh of relief and went back to looking at the menu, everything looked absolutely delicious he just couldn't decide. "Would you like some help choosing?" The brunette looked over the menu shyly and nodded. The older man moved further into his side of the booth, and Misaki moved to that side. "Now let's see, do you prefer sweet or savory?" The brunette hadn't really thought of that while he was ordering, he was trying to focus on ordering something that wasn't expensive. "Sweet, I like sweet things." Akihiko turned the page to where all of the desserts were. "Do you prefer chocolate, or fruit?" Misaki pointed to the fruit and Akihiko turned the page. The brunette began to drool, on that page was possibly the most delicious looking strawberry cheese cake he had ever laid his eyes on.

The cake had been cooked until it had reached that perfect golden caramel color on the outside, the fruits on top were large and had been picked at the perfect point of ripeness. The picture even showed a single slice with strawberries inside of the cheesecake itself. However the price was the only thing that kept him from ordering it. It was seven dollars per slice, and forty for an entire pie. "Is that what you want Misaki?" Akihiko pointed to the menu and smiled. "I don't mind ordering it for you, I have enough money." He waved to the waitress and pointed to the menu. "I would like to order one slice of the strawberry cheesecake for here, and an entire one to go." Misaki gasped, that was a fifty dollar order counting tax. "Usagi-san!" Akihiko stared at him blankly and began to laugh really hard. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, do I have long floppy ears and puffy tail?"  
>"Wait what?"<p>

"You called me Usagi." He continued to snicker as he laid his head on the table. "But... isn't that your name?" The blonde shook his head and sighed. "Usami, my name is Usami, Misaki-chan." The brunette blushed deeply, calling this man a rabbit by mistake was horribly embarrassing. Akihiko noticed this and sighed, he began to retrieve his composure again. "It's okay for you to call me that, I was just caught by surprise is all." The waitress brought out a piece of cheesecake and placed it in front of Misaki. "You can retrieve your full cake when you pay at the register." She handed them the receipt. "Just show them the receipt and they'll get it for you." She gave a quick bow and smiled as she walked away.

Misaki sat in his seat, practically drooling all over the dessert. "Go ahead and eat Misaki, you deserve it." The brunette took the fork and began to slice into it slowly. Suddenly the bell rang loudly as a man with medium length black hair opened the door. Misaki looked over and began to tremble. The way his nose flared when he was angry, those large hands, that cold glare in his eye, the brunette knew it better than anyone. "Misaki, are you alright?" He responded by taking a series of quaking breaths, he was nowhere near alright. The man walked over and grabbed Misaki by the arm. "So you think you could hide from me?" The brunette began to pull away from him, struggling to get back to the safety that Akihiko brought to him. "Don't you fight me!" He gave Misaki a hard slap across the cheek, leaving a bright red mark. "Please stop, Hattori-san!"

The blonde grabbed Hattori's arm and twisted it violently, causing him to let go of Misaki. "I don't know who the fuck you are." Akihiko stood up and put Misaki into the booth, before standing in front of Misaki's abusive ex. "But Misaki is with me now, and I don't appreciate anyone coming near him just too harm him." The brunette gasped and blushed, he hadn't exactly agreed to be Akihiko's lover, but with how things were going he wouldn't really mind it. He began to notice the differences between Akihiko and Hattori. Akihiko was actually taller, and stronger looking , yet he was gentle and kind towards him. "Now you better get the fuck away from us before I either kick your ass or call the police."

Hattori glared at him, then Misaki and let out a huff. "Enjoy your bitch." He stomped out of the restaurant and slammed the door shut, nearly shattering the glass. Akihiko sighed and sat back down, gently taking Misaki's chin between his fingers and looking at the the large bruise that was beginning to form on his cheek. "Are you okay? Does it hurt too much?" Misaki shook his head and sighed, a few tears streaming down his face. "It's okay Misaki, he's gone now, and I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you again."

Akihiko took a napkin and began to wipe the tears from his face, making sure that he was careful not to irritate the bruise. "Ummm... Usagi-san."

"Yes Misaki?"

"You said that I was now yours."

"Ah... I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable. I just needed a way to get him away from you."  
>"Oh, that's okay then."<p>

Misaki blushed and gave a soft sigh. "But, I was planning to ask if you would like to date me." He blushed even more deeply and shook slightly. He liked Akihiko, but there was no guarantee that he wouldn't be just like Hattori. "I don't know, Usagi-san... I'm sorry but I just don't know." The blonde smiled and put the fork back into Misaki's hand, and the cheesecake in front of him. "Let's continue this and you can decide later." The brunette nodded and began to eat the cake again.

* * *

><p>After the cafe, Akihiko had insisted on taking Misaki to the amusement park. He wanted to go home, but because of how excited the older man had sounded he couldn't bring himself to say no. Akihiko ran up to him carrying a balloon and tied it to his wrist. "Which ride do you want to go on first." He began to look around, he had a sensitive stomach so the fast paced rides were out of the question. "That one please." He pointed to a merry go round and smiled. Akihiko took his hand and lead him towards the ride, due to it being the middle of the day there were very few people there, so that made the lines really short. "Choose your favorite Misaki-kun."<p>

Misaki began to look at all of the different animals, but in the end decided to climb on a horse with a plain looking saddle. Next to it was a chariot type cart to sit in, which Akihiko took. "Are you having fun, Misaki?" The brunette smiled and nodded as he took a tight hold on the metal pipe and the ride began to move. He gasped as it moved up and down and smiled, being on this ride reminded him of his childhood. He had grown up in a house where his brother could barely afford to pay for the electric bills, however he always managed to scrape up enough change to take Misaki to the merry go round at least once a month.

The ride came to a stop and Misaki slid off of the horse, his legs felt slightly wobbling due to the lack of balance. Akihiko slowly stood up, for some reason the circular movement also caused him to lose his sense of balance. "Let's go to the next ride Misaki-kun."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking so long you guys, but here's chapter 2! What should their next destination be, and what should Misaki's decision be? Please tell me in the reviews!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Misaki sat on a bench in the park, pulling apart a large piece of cotton candy. "Hey Misaki!" Akihiko came running to him, carrying two large bags filled to the point of almost bursting. "Look at the stuff I bought!" The brunette giggled and peered into one bag, it was filled with stuffed toys and candies, the other with shirts and more candies. "Boy you sure like to spoil yourself." The older man tilted his head in confusion. "Misaki I hate candies, and all the shirts I bought are a size small. I got all of these things for you." He frowned and put his hands on his hips, staring defiantly into Akihiko's eyes. "You shouldn't go wasting your money like that!"

The older man began to laugh again, clutching his stomach in sheer delight before he grabbed onto the bench to help keep his balance. "What's so funny?" Misaki crossed his arms and pouted, he didn't see what was so funny. "Misaki, I wasn't expecting you to react that way. I mean... you seem to have gained a lot of confidence between now and this morning." The brunettes eyes widened in shock.

It was true... this morning he would have probably accepted the gifts without question. He probably would have found himself sobbing in his room, hiding from his ex. If he had not met Akihiko he would still be miserable. His little body began to tremble, as tears streamed down his cheeks. This man... was saving him from his misery, and he did not know how to thank him. "Usagi..." He felt a cold hand gently caress his face, with a smile he held it against his cheek and looked up at Akihiko. "I... I'm not sure if I can accept dating you just yet... but I would love it if we continued to see each other."

Akihiko seemed to be dumbstruck for a moment, before smiling and placing a gentle kiss on the younger ones forehead. "I would love that Misaki." It had only taken him a moment to realize the hidden meaning behind those words. "So where do you want to go next? We should enjoy ourselves even more." Misaki looked around before his eyes widened. "THAT ONE!" He pointed to a river boat ride with no line. It had at one point been a tunnel of love, however due to its low popularity in the past they had redesigned the entire ride. It was now a ride through haunted house, called "Spookyville". However due to it's standards on scary being from the late 80's it was fairly tame. The only people who rode it now were parents with small children, or teenagers looking for a good laugh.

"Come on Usagi!" Misaki grabbed Akihiko's arm and began to drag him over. "I heard that this ride was hilarious." The older man rolled his eyes at the sight of a notice pinned to the fence. 'Upgraded 24-7-2012' He opened his mouth to say something, however kept it shut. "So you really think that this will be funny?" The brunette nodded as the attendant helped him into the boat. "Of course! It's just a bunch of goofy props, and little jack and the box scares." He responded with a shrug and stepped into the boat. "Okay, I'm just going to go over a few safety regulations." The attendant continued to drone on and on about the rules, which seemed to go in one ear and out the other for the couple.

Eventually the ride began to move ever so slowly through out the tunnel. It was completely silent, giving the atmosphere a completely new pressure. Akihiko slowly brought a protective arm around Misaki. The temperature suddenly dropped, and the boat stopped. The brunette was completely frightened at this point, wasn't this supposed to be some silly attempt at scaring? "Usa-" Misaki's voice was cut off when the body of a hanging girl fell in front of them. His mind told him that it was just a mannequin, however the pounding in his heart and tears which had begun to stream down his face told him otherwise. Misaki screamed at the top of his lungs, instinctively grabbing onto Akihiko. The ride began to move again, a soft circus tune playing. The lights began to brighten and Misaki slowly pulled away from Akihiko. "Oh well this part isn't scary at all..." He took in the bright colors and happy scenery.

Suddenly the happily playing tune began to slowly distort, the once bright colors had become more morbid and menacing. "Oh god no..." Misaki whimpered and hid his face into Akihiko's shirt. "Misaki... are you alright?" His response was a quick shake of his head. "Please tell me when this is over." The older man gently took Misaki's chin between his fingers and slowly tilted his head up. "Misaki... do you want me to make sure you don't see these bad things?"

"Please... it was a stupid idea to come on this ride in the first place!" The boat came to a stop and began to rotate slowly. "Misaki..." Even though the boat continued to slowly move it felt as if time had stopped. All Misaki could focus on was Akihiko's face, which was coming closer and closer. The brunette wrapped his arms around the blondes neck, pressing his body closer to the mans. He didn't even notice the morbidly dressed clown, pretending to stab him. It was as if everything in the world around them had disappeared, and they were the only beings that existed in that moment.

It happened in a sweetly slow, yet much too fast moment. Akihiko's lips connected with Misaki's slightly parted ones. The boy could have easily memorized the shape of them, how they gently dominated his own, how Akihiko finished by gently sliding his tongue in before pulling away just as the ride came to a finish. The brunette felt light headed and airy, he didn't even notice Akihiko helping him out of the boat and leading him over to the bench. "Hey Misaki, are you alright?" Akihiko gently stroked Misaki's face, patting his cheeks a couple of times in an attempt to bring him back from his trance. "Hey Usagi... you want to go back to my house? The cheesecake... probably needs to be refrigerated by now."

* * *

><p>They had driven to their destination, only to be greeted with a shocking notice. "What... the hell?" Misaki jumped out of the car and ran over. All of his things, were sitting on the street, a large sign with the words "Eviction Notice!" Was nailed to the front door, stating that Misaki has failed to pay his rent on time. Misaki looked around at the small pile of his sole possessions. "Usagi..." He looked over to the man with a whimper, only to see him lifting up the neatly folded futon and placing into the trunk. "Come on Misaki, grab whatever you feel in absolutely necessary and put it in the trunk." He gently stacked a small amount of books and photo albums before placing them in the trunk as well.<p>

"But Usagi..."  
>"No buts Misaki."<br>"Where am I supposed to go..."  
>"With me, I'll let you live with me."<br>"But I don't want to impose!"  
>"And you probably don't want to be homeless either."<br>"But!"  
>"Misaki please I want to do this for you."<br>"But I don't want to impose..."  
>"How about this. I am currently in need of a house keeper. You keep my home clean, and I will let you have the spare room, 3 meals a day, and a bit of spending money from time to time. Does this sound fair?"<p>

Misaki began to think for a moment, before standing up and grabbing his clothes and bedsheets. "Yes! Thank you Usagi-san!" He ran over to the car, placing the items in the car before sitting back in the passenger seat. "Hey Misaki." The brunette looked over in the direction of Akihiko's voice, only to receive a gentle peck on the lips. "I'm really happy to have you living with me. Even if you didn't accept my deal I would have kept insisting until you did." Misaki let out a short sigh and nodded. "I know baka... I know."

* * *

><p>Misaki sat on the couch, intimidated by the sight sitting on the couch across from him. A little girl, not much older than three, sat on Akihiko's lap, giggling and bouncing around happily. Their initial meeting had not gone over very well. Akihiko had just showed Misaki up the elevator, his home being on the very top floor made it an especially long trip. The minute they opened the door, the little girl had shrieked in delight and using a surprising amount of strength, had knocked Misaki onto the floor.<p>

"Hey Daddy! Is he gonna be my new Mommy?" Akihiko let out a chuckle and continued to brush her hair. "I'm not sure yet Shiori... don't move so much I don't want to accidentally rip any of your hair out." The older man muttered something about the amount of knots being horrid. "Haruhi has two Mommy's and he won't share! Just wait till he sees when I have two daddies!" Akihiko nodded. "Shiori did you crawl through the thicket bush again?" The little girl pouted, and looked over to Misaki in hopes of some support. The brunette took a moment to take in her features, her hair appeared to be shoulder length as well as straight and smooth. Her skin slightly darker than the usual skin tone of a Japanese. If it weren't for her dark blue eyes, much like Akihiko's, Misaki would have thought she was adopted.

"Possible Mommy is pretty." He choked on his own saliva at the sound of this before looking over at them. "Shiori he hasn't agreed yet, so unless you have permission from him you call him Misaki." The little girl began to pout, tears slowly bubbling up in her eyes. "B-but... I WANTED A MOMMY!" She began to wail at the top of her lungs, quickly falling to the floor and flailing about. Akihiko watched, putting his hand up for Misaki to stop when he tried to get up. By the way Akihiko handled this with such a blank face it was obvious that he was used to it.

After a few minutes Shiori began to slowly down her breathing and let out a soft yawn. "Come on..." Akihiko picked her up and headed up the stairs. "Dahddy..." She let out a soft yawn. "It's time for bed."

"But..." Another yawn. "I don't even feel sleepy."  
>"Sure you don't.."<p>

Misaki couldn't help but to smile at the sight, Akihiko's little daughter was quite adorable. The blonde, letting out a quick sigh quietly scurried down the stairs and sat next to the brunette. "Sorry about that." He shook his head. "It's alright, but I wanted to ask you. Who is Shiori's mother?" Akihiko took a deep breath and leaned back against the couch.

"Well it started about four years ago. I was in a creative slump, and was falling into some financial troubles. At one point I had to choose between food, or paying my rent for the year. Naturally I chose my rent, because I felt that I could easily scavenge some food money. One day, I was walking down the streets, and I spotted an ad. There was this young couple, who had been finding it difficult to conceive. They weren't offering much... probably 500$ per sample. However I saw it as food money and took it. I gave them my donation, and wished them the best. I was actually in the middle of eating a slice of pizza when the woman called me. Excitedly telling me that my donation worked. I stayed in contact with them for a while. I watched as they began to drift apart as well, I even comforted her mother when her husband just abandoned her. Just a week or so before little Shiori was due. The birth was going just fine, I stayed with her as the support she needed, even pretended that I was her boyfriend, despite the fact I find the body of a woman to be horrendous. She suddenly began to bleed, much more than she should have been. They pushed me out of the room as they called for an emergency c-section. Hours passed and I sat in that waiting room, the doctor came out his eyes showing a mixture of sadness and joy. In his arms he was gently cradling Shiori. It had turned out that her mother... had a blood clot. Which had ruptured upon the stress of giving birth."

Misaki was crying, the story was just so sad. "I'm sure she's happy you stayed with her. You're a good man Usagi-san." He leaned against his shoulder and sighed, breathing softly against his chest. "I've decided Usagi... tomorrow morning..." He let out a soft yawn and snuggled against his chest. "Tell her to go ahead and call me Mommy... even though I prefer papa..."

"So does this mean you will date me?"  
>"Mmmm... sure Usagi."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So I decided to make this story MUCH longer than I intended too. I feel as though a story of this type should be much longer than 4 chapters. Now for Shiori's character profile.<strong>

**Shiori Usami  
>Age: 3<br>Height: 3 ft  
>Weight: 35 lbs<br>Hair color: Red  
>Eye color: Dark blueviolet  
>Skin color: Tan<br>****Likes: Candy, fruits, dinosaurs, and teddy bears  
><strong>**Dislikes: Green peppers  
><strong>

**Because I love reviews, and I am open to ideas. I would like to know what should happen in the next chapter. (Please don't say sex scene. I've written way too many and I have read way too many stories where they jump into sex within the first 2 or 3 chapters. I want them to date for a while first... maybe after chapter 10)**


End file.
